The Phantom Twins
by DPhantom5221
Summary: Challenge from BlueStar95. When Danny's parents and bestfriends betray him while Jazz is forbidden to see him,what will he do now?Good thing Dani saves him from being handed to the GIW.Let's follow the twins on their new life at Happy Harbor.But what will the team do if ghost starts wrecking havoc at Happy Harbor?What are The Light planning?
1. Chapter 1

Danny's POV

Darkness.

That's the word that could describe the inside of the Fenton Thermos. I could not say it was small or cramped as I could not feel my body when I was in it. It wasn't silence either. I could hear the voice of my parents talking to a man, probably someone from the GiW. I knew what they were talking about.

Me

Yes, my parent's were talking to a Guy in White about me.

Why?

Because they were no longer my parents.

My mind snapped back at the nothingness inside the thermos. I was tuning out my paren-, Jack and Maddie's conversation with the GiW agent, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

And it did.

I felt when the thermos I was in moved as it was given to somebody else. Funny thing, I could not feel my own body, yet I could feel when the thermos was moved. I was almost in the agent's hand when I felt the thermos being snatched from my mo-, Maddie's hand extremely fast. Seconds later I could hear the wind like the person who had the thermos was flying.

"Danny", said a feminine voice. I knew that voice. It had been two months since the last time I heard it and it was a bit different but I still recognized it.

My cousin Just saved me from going to hell.

Danielle's POV

I floated above Amity Park with a soft smile on my face. It has been two months since I was stabilized, thanks to Danny. I travelled a while and came back again to see him for two reasons.

One, I missed him. He was the only family I had. Vlad was not counting. He is NOT my father.

Two, well, the stabilizing process brought some changes. In the last two months I suddenly aged one year,I guess it made sense. I am his clone even if I'm still a girl. I guess we could pass as twins now,cause we look alike and I hope he will accept to be my big bro.

Anyway,I was flying to Sam's house when I heard a conversation so i went intangible and listen.

"Good thing that Phantom is at the GIW,he always cause trouble" Said a deep voice who I think is Tucker.

"Yeah,he thought that we were his friends" And that voice was,Sam.

_I can't believe the just betrayed him like that!I need to go help him!_

I then flew fast as I could to the GIW's Base and I heard another conversation so I stayed invisible and listen.

"So…", my advanced hearing picked up the voice of one of the agents, "…you said you captured a specimen that would interest us?"

I eyed the thermos in Mrs. Fenton's hands. A specimen? A ghost? Who could it be?

"That's right", Danny's father voice boomed. "We got the ecto-scum!"

The Guy in White raised an eyebrow.

"And what could that be?", he asked

"Well, the Ghost Boy of course", were Maddie's words that made me freeze.

_Danny!_

The agent was surprised as well but his expression got replaced by an evil smirk that reminded me way to much of Plasmius.

"And…you are willing to give him to us?", he asked.

"As long as we get access to the information you discover", answered Mrs. Fenton. "We know you have more advanced equipment. We would also like some funding for our own researches."

The agent looked at his partner. They both nodded and turned back to the Fentons.

"Deal."

That single word snapped me out of my shock. I couldn't let them get Danny. I had to save him.

With that thought in my head I flied towards them, still keeping my invisibility up. I saw Mrs. Fenton stretching her hand to give the thermos and the Goy in White reaching for it. I flied faster.

The thermos was just about to touch the agent's hand when I flied between them at my top speed, snatching the device that hold my cousin imprisoned and let them to figure out what happened. I wasted no time and got the hell out of there before the ghost hunters recovered from their shock.

I looked at the thermos in my hand and one word escaped my lips.

"Danny."

I had to get him safe so I flied to a place I considered safe, the forest at the outskirts of the city. Maybe it would have been better if I went to one of his friends, San and Tucker, but I've been in Amity only two times. I had no idea where any of them lived. I knew where Valerie stayed but that was a bad idea, she hated Danny. So the forest was my only option.

As soon as I landed I changed back to human so I wouldn't be detected by ghost radars. I uncapped the thermos, pointed it at a clear spot and pressed the RELEASE button.

In a flash of blue light my cousin stood before me. The sudden change probably surprised him because he lost his balance and fell on his butt. He scanned the area with confused eyes and his muscle tensed, ready for an attack. Then he spotted me. His eyes widened and he smiled at me, but the smile barely reached his hugged me and said

"Hey cuz!"

**Me:This is from the challende The Phantom Twins from BluStar95.**

**Dani:Yes! I can finally join the author's note!**

**Me:Your welcome,Twins,will you please?**

**Danny and Dani: Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny's POV**

After I got out of the thermos,I saw Danielle and hug her.

"Hey cuz!"

"Hey Danny! Danny,I heard Sam and Tucker's conversation,they,betrayed you"

"I know,I'm still glad I have you"

**Flashback**

"_Mom, Dad, I'm half ghost. I'm Danny Phantom."_

_The sound of an ecto-gun charging. A green flash. Pain._

"_B-b-but I am your s-son"_

_My voice was trembling terrible._

"_No son of mine is a ghost!"_

_I started to run when a something sharp hit me hit me at the back._

_More pain. A blue light. Darkness._

_All I saw were Sam and Tucker there,Sam was holding the Thermos while Tucker was holding an Ecto-gun._

**Flashback end**

"Hey,um, Danny?"

The sound of Dani's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering,I don't wanna leave you cause I feel like your not my cousin,but like a brother"

"I'm not _like _a brother,I _am_ your brother"

"Really?"

I nodded and she gave me a hug and I hug her back. "Lets find a way to the ghost zone and get help from Clockwork"

"You do not need to travel just to find me" A familiar voice said and a blue portal appeared and came out

"Clockwork!" Me and Dani called out.

"Clockwork,do you think you can help us?" I asked the Master of Time.

"Yes,I suggest you move to another place and start a new life as brother and sister"

"Where?" Dani asked.

"Happy Harbor,follow me"

We all got inside the portal to go to our new home.

* * *

We arrive at a two story building.

"Everything you need is right here,now I must go now" Clockwork said and disappeared in to the blue portal.

We landed at a living room which has a blue couch fit four five people,light blue walls,white floor,a flat screen t.v,and a medium sized window.

The house has a living room,kitchen,bathroom,basement,and two bedrooms.

One bedroom has black walls,dark blue floor,white dresser,a bed with black stand,dark blue blanket,and neon green pillow,medium sized window with grey curtains,a brown bookshelf with filled about the paranormal,grey desk,on top of it was a black laptop,and a light brown wooden office chair,so that means this is Danny's room.

The other has sky blue walls,white floor,white dresser,a bed with white stand,dark blue blanket,and neon green pillow,a medium sized window with light blue curtains,white desk,on top was a light green laptop,and white wooden office chair,so this is Dani's room.

* * *

We were about to have lunch when I saw a note on the table in the kitchen and I picked it up.

"What's it say?" Danielle asked.

_"Dear Daniel and Danielle,_

_You may want to change your name and the name's of your ghost forms if you still want to protect people from will also start school at a high school here there is also a box in Daniel's dresser that you might need._

_Clockwork"_

"How about...David and Dawn...Thanto?" Danielle suggested.

"Our names?"

"Yup,Thanto is short for Thanatos,and our ghost form shall be...Shadow and Sparkle Thantatos"

"I like it,now lets check out the box"

**Danielle's POV**

We finally arrived at Danny's room and when Danny opened his dresser there are black shirts with red strips,grey long sleeved shirt,dark blue pants,grey belts,black fingerless gloves,beside the dresser were pairs of black combat boots,and we finally found the box on top of the shirts.

Danny opened it and there revealed $500,000,000 and a note that says

_Also,_

_I already fixed your names to Dawn and David Thanto since Danielle picked them so no one will suspect you if they will research about you two._

_CW_

"That's a lot of money!" I exclaimed.

"Yup,and I think I'm going black for my style"

"I'm going to check my clothes" I said and ran off to my room.

When I opened my dresser,there are light blue tank tops,red skirt,white fingerless gloves but a little longer,beside the dresser pairs grey combat boots going below my knees.

**Danny and Dani**

"This is it,my new life" They both said together.

* * *

**Me:Yay! Chapter 2 is done!**

**Dani:I love my new outfit!**

**Danny:Isn't Thanato short for Thanatos and that means Death?**

**Me:I couldn't think of anything else,Twins?**

**Danny and Dani:READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny's/David's POV**

I put on my new clothes and decided to make lunch so I ran down the stairs and started to make the meal.

After its done I called out "Dawn! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming David!" Was her answer and not a moment too his,she ran down the stairs in her new clothes and sat at the chair and began eating while I also did the same.

"Well,its a good thing we already got used to our names" I said.

"That's why I picked them"

I just simply rolled my eyes and after eating,we watched a movie at our flat screen t.v.

"Hey David,what's our new outfit for our ghost form?" Dawn asked while sitting next to me"

"Don't know,I think mine will have a cloak and a hood since my ghost name is Shadow"

"I'll go something,bright,but its still black and white,cause my names Sparkle"

"Okay,good thing is,school won't start in a few months"

"Can we plan out our outfit now?"

"Sure"

And with that,David turned off the t.v and the two headed for their room.

**Dani/Dawn's POV**

I decided that I would wear a white long sleeved shirt ending on top of my stomach like my old one with slanted black at my arm,white fingerless gloves,white jeans,black belt,black combat boots,and a white S emblem surrounded by black.

I then noticed a glowing green box below my bed and I opened it to reveal the clothes for Sparkle that I mentioned earlier.

"What a coincidence,thanks Clockwork"

**Danny/David's POV**

Lets see,I would wear a black long sleeved shirt,black pants,white combat boots,a gey cloak with a hood and grey on the inside,white fingerless gloves,white belt,and an S emblem.

I then noticed a glowing green box below my bed and I opened it to reveal the clothes for Sparkle that I mentioned earlier.

"Thanks CW"

**Me**:Sorry for the short chapter,do you guys think I should add weapons for the two?

**Danny**:What kind?

**Me**:You need to wait.

**Dani**:Oh and what do you guys think about David and Zatanna?

**Danny**:Danielle!

**Me**:Good point,Review your answers.

**Danny and Dani**: Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dawn's POV**

I was at my room admiring my new clothes when a long box dropped over my head.

"Ow!What's this?" I looked at the paper and it reads,

Dear Danielle,

You might need this in the near future and I have seen that you have the power of Light but you might need to wait because you will develop your new powers.

CW

I opened the box and I gasped.

Inside was a scythe,which is a white stick holding a white blade with a black S emblem and the blade is glowing silver-ish gray.

"This is so cool! I gotta show this to Danny!"

Meanwhile...

**David's POV**

I was at my room admiring my new clothes when a long box dropped over my head.

"Ow!What's this?" I looked at the paper and it reads,

Dear Daniel,

You might need this in the near future and I have seen that you have the power of Dark but you might need to wait because you will develop your new powers.

CW

I opened the box and I gasped.

Inside was a scythe,which is a black stick holding a gray blade with a white S emblem and the blade is glowing black.

"This is so cool! I gotta show this to Dani!"

**No One's POV**

The two started running to the other's room and they bumped into each other and the both exclaimed "Ow!"

"Danny! I got this really cool weapon"

"Yeah me too"

"I got a scythe!" They both exclaimed together and exclaimed "Cool!" together.

"CW says I have the power of darkness so that's why my scythe looks like this" Danny said and he showed her his scythe

"Cool,CW says I have the power of light so that's why my scythe looks like this" Dani then showed him her scythe.

"Awesome" Danny said and then their ghost sense went off.

"Ready sis?"

"Ready!"

**Me**:So sorry I wanted to post this so you can know what their weapon is oh and REREAD CHAPTER 1 TO 3 SO YOU WON'T GET CONFUSED IN THE FUTURE CHAPTER AND READ CHAPTER 2 CAREFULLY CAUSE I CHANGED DANNY'S CLOTHES!1

(Danny and Dani hold their ears)

**Dani**:Geez you don't have to shout!

**Me**:Sorry,I need to get their attention.

**Danny**:Awesome weapon!

**Me**:Thanks,will you please?

**Danny and Dani**:READ AND REVIEW!

**Me**:AHHHH! My ears! (Hold ears tightly)

**Danny and Dani**: Sorry,that's called payback!


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys sorry for this its just a REMINDER!**

**I realize that I have some mistakes.**

**Since Danny and Dani are now Shadow and Sparkle,their DP emblems are now replaced with S chapter 3 to 4 and I need to draw their outfits,again.**

**So hopefully I can write chapter 5 cause this is just the Author's Note.**

**So sorry for this,I might update chapter 5 today or tomorrow.**

**So please reread chapter 3 to 4 so you won't get confused at chapter 5.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Danny/Shadow's POV**

We went intangible and went outside to find the ghost and it led us all the way to an old abandoned warehouse full of boxes.

"Box Ghost" I said annoyed and we went inside to find the heroes laying down on the ground defeated.

So we can't help but laugh.

* * *

**The Team**

After Batman sent us to an abandoned warehouse,we saw a chubby guy with blue skin and he's floating.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE"

He then sent a giant box monster at us and we were knocked down to the ground,just the we heard two laughters.

We looked around to find the source.

We saw a boy in a black shirt,pants,white fingerless gloves,boots,belt,a grey cloak with a hood and an S emblem holding them together and a scythe with an S emblem. **(I also changed Shadow's cloak and hood in chapter 3 to a grey cloak and hood cause his name is _Shadow _so it makes sense)**

To his side is a girl with white shirt ending above her stomach with slanted black on her arms,white jeans,fingerless gloves,black belt,combat boots,an S emblem on her chest surrounded by a black diamond,and a scythe with an S emblem.

**Dani/Sparkle's** **pov**

Me and Danny were laughing so hard when we saw the heroes were defeated by the Box Ghost.

"Who are you?" The black boy with gills and tattoo asked.

"Oh,I'm Sparkle and this is my older brother,Shadow" I answered.

"Oh,hi,can you help us or something?" The boy with spikey hair asked.

He got my attention and _I'm blushing!?_

So I decided to help him up, "Looks like my sis has a crush" Shadow teased.

Me and The Boy Wonder blushed "Shut up Shadow" I said.

**Shadow's POV**

Looks like my sis has a crush on a boy,so I chuckled and face the Box Ghost as my sister help the heroes up.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! YOU CANNOT STOP ME!"

"Yeah,yeah,whatever Boxy"

I then slashed my scythe at him,and he was sucked in to a green portal.

"COOL!" I exclaimed.

I then went back down, "Lets go sis,our work is done"

"Who knew our scythe can do that?" She asked.

"Well,its pretty handy though" I said,the heroes then approached us and I went in front of my sister protectively.

"Calm down,we just want to thank you" The boy with gills said.

"Hi,I'm Miss Martian,this is Superboy,Aqualad,Artemis,Kid Flash,and Robin" The green skinned girl intoduced.

"Hi,so um,thanks for helping me up" Robin thanked Sparkle then she went over to him.

**Sparkle's POV**

When Robin thanked me,I went over to him "No problem"

We then felt blushing and I looked away shyly.

"We better go Sparkle" Shdow said and I nodded.

"Bye,I hope we meet again" I said to Robin.

"Okay,bye" He said and me and my brother went invisible and flew back home.

**Robin's POV**

After they left,I felt something inside me.

_Oh wait,I have a crush on a girl I don't know!?_

"looks like someone has a crush on a certain someone" KF teased.

"Shut up KF,lets report to Batman"

We then went back to the cave.

* * *

**David's POV**

We then reached home and turned back human "Lets go to bed Dawn,we have school tomorrow"

"Oh okay"

Just then our ghost sense went off,again.

"Lets hurry this up,this ghost are starting to annoy me"

We then transformed again and flew off to a school we were enrolling.

I then saw Technus "Ah,ghost child,you change your outfit" He said.

"Shut up and lets hurry this up"

"I, Technus,shall used the computer of this school to destroy and,the THE WORLD!"

"Ah,the old Technus shouting out his plans"

"Hey Shadow,can I do it this time?" Sparkle asked and I nodded.

**Sparkle's POV**

I then picked up my scythe that has been resting on my back and slashed it at Technus and he was sucked in by a green portal which surely lead to the ghost zone.

"Lets go,I'm tired" I whined and Shadow nodded and we flew off.

* * *

**Watch Tower**

"Hey Bats" Flash greeted as said person entered the room after the team's report.

"Oh,and I also found something going on at Happy Harbor High"

"What is it?" Batman asked as he approached the computer where flash is standing next to it.

"Something paranormal,look at this" Flash answered and everything that happened in the school appeared at the screen.

"I'm sending the team to that school and investigate" Batman said and headed for the zeta tube.


	7. Chapter 6

**The team**

We were gathered in the mission room,and Zatanna came to help us.

"Alright team,a while ago at the watch tower there was a paranormal activity at Happy Harbor Highschool,so your first two suspect are these twins since they just moved here and the paranormal activity started at the same time they moved here"

Batman showed us two pictures,one was a boy with messy black hair,blue eyes,and he was frowning,the other was a girl with black hair in a pony tail,blue eyes,and she was smiling.

"They're names are David and Dawn Thanto,I am sending you to the school to keep an eye on them"

_'That girl looks familiar,like the girl I met earlier,I'm excited to see Dawn! Oh no,not again' _Robin thought.

"Robin,you will be disguise as Richard,I already talk to the principal to skip your introductions so you will not reveal your identities,the ones who will go to school are Miss Martian,Kid Flash,Robin,and Zatanna and the rest of you stay here incase you are needed for a mission" Batman said.

We nodded and went back to our rooms then slept at the cave along with Zatanna and start going to school.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

**Dawn's POV**

I woke up early and went to the bathroom to clean up and put on my clothes since the school is a public highschool and went down to breakfast.

"So David,are we going to the same class?"

"Well yeah,since your 13 and I'm 14" He explained.

After we ate,we walked our way to school.

**David's POV**

Me and Dawn went to our lockers which were side by side then three people approached us.

One was a girl with long black hair,the other with orange hair,then a boy with sunglasses and looked like Dawn's age.

"Hi I'm Megan,this is Zatanna and Richard,your new here right?" The orange girl asked.

"Yeah,whatever" I said emotionless.

**Dawn's POV**

"Sorry about my emotionless brother,I'm Dawn and he's David" I then looked at Richard and I felt blushing. _Great! Another crush!_ I thought.

"I'm Richard" Said boy reached out his hand and I shook it.

"So Richard,wanna go to class now?" I asked him nervously.

"Sure"

All of us then walked to class.

**Robin/Richard's POV**

When I offered my hand,she shook it and I felt blushing. _Another crush!? Hmmm,she really looks familiar and sound familiar too._

All of us then walked to class.

We then sat down at our assigned seat,I sat next to Dawn,Zatanna sat next to David,and Megan sat between Dawn and David.

* * *

**David's POV**

As the class starts going on,my ghost sense went off,so does Dawn and there was an explosion outside.

While the class were near the window finding the source,me and Dawn sneak out of the class towards the empty hall to transform.

Once we were done,we went intangible and went to the source of the explosion.

**Richard's POV**

We heard an explosion outside so we went near the window to see what's happening.

We saw a green skinned dude with white hair and seemed to be controlling the appliances,then the two ghost appeared.

"Lets go" I whispered to them and nodded in agreement,so we went to the bathroom to change and headed out to see if we can talk to those two mysterious ghouls.

**The Team (KF,Superboy,Artemis,and Aqualad)**

We were on top of the school keeping look out for any paranormal activity,then we saw an explosion and a green skinned man with white hair controlling the appliances so we went down to meet up with the rest of our team mates.

**Sparkle's POV**

We then saw the source of the explosion,the source was a green skinned dud with white hair.

Oh men,not Technus.

"Hey Shadow,can I see what else my scythe can do?"

"Fire away"

I then slashed my scythe and white plasma then shot out and exploded towards him. "Cool!"

"I,Technus,shall use this appliances to make an atomic bombed to rule the world and destroy you!"

He then sent appliances at me but then a boomerang stopped them from hitting me.

"Robin! Its so good to see you again!" I said and floated down towards him.

**Shadow's POV**

I floated down towards Sparkle and saw that she had an excited look on her face "Love Birds" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Shut up Shadow!" Sparkle then floated near me and said "Your turn"

I then flew up to Technus and slashed my scythe out in the open and black plasma shot out and exploded towards Technus.

"I think its time you go back to the ghost zone" I said and slashed him and he was sent back to the realm of the dead.

**Sparkle's POV**

After Shadow sent Technus back to the zone,I flew after him.

"Come on Shadow,we still need to get ready" I reminded him of our performance in some kind of carnival.

"Alright lets go,but first lets see if the heroes are okay"

We then flew down to the heroes and Shadow approached a black haired girl.

"So,are you okay?" He questioned her and I felt a mischievous smile coming up in my face.

"Um,yeah,I'm Zatanna Zatara"

"Name's Shadow,we need to go"

"Wait" She said but we already went invisible and flew back to class.

* * *

**Back at school**

**Dawn's POV**

When we got to class,our teacher excused us for the rest of the school to investigate the events and incase those ghost come back.

I met my three new friends talking and I approached them "Hey guys,I was wondering if you could come to me and my brother's performance"

"You guys perform something?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah,me and my brother are going to sing"

"Sure,when and where exactly?" Richard asked.

"At a carnival near the docks and I say,5:20"

"Sure" Richard agreed then I walked away too meet up with my brother outside the school.

**David's POV**

After we got excused from all of the class -which was awesome- I went outside the school to meet up with my younger sister.

I then saw her approaching me with a smile on her face "So,ready to go?"

"Yup,oh and Zatanna,Richard and Megan are going to watch"

"Alright,lets go"

**Richard's POV**

After Dawn left,I felt blushing again.

"Um,Richard,are you sure this is a good idea?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah,we can observe what they're doing now"

"Shadow and Sparkle said something about 'we need to get ready' maybe it _is _a good idea if those two are going to follow Dawn and David" Megan said.

"See,now lets go"

* * *

**At the carnival,5:20 p.m.**

**David's POV**

Me and Dawn are in the backstage wearing our usual clothes and I saw the three seating in the front row.

"Now ladies and gentlemen,the Thanto twins are singing us some song,so first lets give it up for DAVID!" The announcer said and I went on stage while I'm carrying my guitar with me and I went up to the mic and started singing while playing.

**I walk a lonely road**  
**The only one that I have ever known**  
**Don't know where it goes**  
**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street**  
**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**  
**When the city sleeps**  
**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

I looked up at Zatanna and saw that she was impressed,and her eyes were..._beautiful_

**I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...**

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

I then closed my eyes

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah**

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

I then open my eyes and looked up at Zatanna and I winked an eye on her and she smiled

**Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**  
**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**  
**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**  
**'til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah**  
**Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**I walk alone**  
**I walk a...**

**I walk this empty street**  
**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**  
**When the city sleeps**  
**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**  
**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**  
**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**  
**'til then I walk alone...**

The audience then clapped and cheered for me and I went back stage.

**Dawn's POV**

Oh men oh men I'm so nervous!

I was so nervous that I didn't notice David "You okay sis?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine"

"Now lets give it up for DAWN!" The announcer said.

"Go ahead sis"

I took a deep breathe and went to the stage.

I saw Richard looking at me,still can't see his eyes though cause it was covered by his shade,I took a deep breathe and began to sing while while there were musicians behind me and I began to sing.

**(Yeah yeah, oh yeah)**

Still got that same look that sets me off.  
Guess there's just something about you.  
I got these feelings can't let 'em show  
'Cause I wouldn't let you go.  
I shouldn't have let you go.

You asked me for closure before and girl I told you it's over, it's over,  
It's not over.  
So here we go again.

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
To the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side

**Tonight**

I then looked at Richard and I smiled at him,he smiled back.

**I know I try to not face the truth, but no one can love me like you do.  
Your love is static, it pulls me in like a song when it first begins,  
I just don't wanna let you end (No)**

You just take me over and you are my controller.  
I told ya, I told ya, told ya,

I'm ready to go again (Yeah)

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
To the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side

**Tonight**

**Baby there's something that you did that holds me on.  
Maybe there's something that just keeps me from moving on.**

The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you,

I got this figured out.

**It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
To the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.**

Tonight.

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**All over again, all over again, yeah**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**All over again, all over again oh yeah**

**All over again**

The audience then cheered for me and I went back stage and my brother hugged me.

"And now for there closing song,GIVE IT UP FOR THEIR DUET AS BROTHER AND SISTER!" The announcer said.

We then went to the stage and there were two mic and a piano player behind us,and we started to sing.

* * *

**David-Bold** _Dawn-Italic_ Underline-Both

_Everybody falls sometimes  
Gotta find the strength to rise  
From the ashes  
And make a new beginning_

**Anyone can feel the ache  
You think it's more than you can take  
But you're stronger  
Stronger than you know**

_Don't you give up now  
The sun will soon be shining  
You gotta face the clouds  
To find the silver lining_

I've seen dreams that move the mountains  
Hope that doesn't ever end  
Even when the sky is falling  
I've seen miracles just happen  
Silent prayers get answered  
Broken hearts become brand new  
That's what faith can do

_It doesn't matter what you've heard  
Impossible is not a word  
It's just a reason  
For someone not to try_

**Everybody's scared to death  
When they decide to take that step  
Out on the water  
It'll be alright**

_Life is so much more_  
_Than what your eyes are seeing_  
_You will find your way_  
_If you keep believing_

I've seen dreams that move the mountains  
Hope that doesn't ever end  
Even when the sky is falling  
I've seen miracles just happen  
Silent prayers get answered  
Broken hearts become brand new  
That's what faith can do

**Overcome the odds**  
**You don't have a chance**

_(That's what faith can do)_

**When the world says you can't  
It'll tell you that you can**

I've seen dreams that move the mountains  
Hope that doesn't ever end  
Even when the sky is falling  
And I've seen miracles just happen  
Silent prayers get answered  
Broken hearts become brand new  
That's what faith can do  
That's what faith can do

_Even if you fall sometimes_

**You will have the strength to rise**

The audience got up to their feet and clapped,we then went to our new friends.

"That was awesome!" Richard exclaimed.

I then felt myself blushing "Thanks"

**David's POV**

Zatanna then approached me and said "David,you were amazing"

I then blushed "Thanks,do you want to,you know,hang out tonight?"

"I'd love to"

"Love Birds" Dawn said and I just simply rolled my eyes.

"So Dawn,wanna go for some rides?" Richard asked her and she blushed "Sure"

"Well,I better do some,thing,bye" Megan said in a hurry and we all went for some fun in the carnival.

I felt like,my heart is beating so fast when I'm with Zatanna,wow, she's just so beautiful.


End file.
